Naruto:Shippuden fillers
by VS-san
Summary: A collection of the most exciting Naruto fillers! -shots as long as I can! .Twilight shots is been added!Any pairings!Any ratings will do!The main goal is to make a shot whereby Naruto and Sasuke's fight is placed.enjoy!sorry!
1. Akatsuki:New Form!

**A/N: Hi there! Wish to inform you that this is my fourth fanfic…This is all about Naruto fillers…I add  
some OOC characters so that the story will be catchy…So get ready to comprehend with my story because it is so…complicate…  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

* * *

**

"Naruto:"  
Shippuden Fillers

**  
Season: NA series(New Akatsuki series)  
Chapter 1: **Akatsuki: New Form!

Several happenings after Nagato killed by Naruto, many villages had been informed of ninja bandits that attack the hidden villages, especially Konoha.

Because of that, Danzo assigned **Fū **to spy ninjas that attack Konoha.  
Many days had passed and Fū is back with very interesting info. He said that the name of the team is called "New Akatsuki" literary means "New Daybreak". The New Akatsuki has 4 major abilities, the intelligence, the leadership, the death and the duplicate, but each member called each agent **the wise**, **the master**, **the killer**, and **the duplicator**.

Also, he found out that **Tobi **is dead because of **Lasor**, the founder of New Akatsuki, who killed him. She is actually like Nagato, because of their abilities and their style of fighting. She also has paths called the "Three Major Paths", the one who is called the Lasor path (L-laggard; A-abhorrent; S-sacred; O-obdurate; R-radical), God path (G-gorgeous; O-obnoxious; D-depraved) and the Complete regeneration path, whereby they called it **God Lasor**.

The New Akatsuki team has 8 members, Yuki, the wolf like, Connecta, Yuki's facilitator, Miss Valentine, the snake queen or formally known as the **killer**, copycat, the **duplicator**, Giyo, the oldest member, Valerie, the ballet dancer, Akatsuga, who acts as the former leader and known as the **wise**, and Lasor, as I mentioned earlier…

Because of that information, Danzo decided to assign ANBU to take charge of Konoha while he is on a special conversation with the Konoha elders…

Next morning, the whole Konoha is on alert because of some of the villagers have been hostage by the known bandits.

Shizune was very irritate and don't know what to do so she decided to run to Tsunade and tell what's happening:"Lady Tsunade, what are we doing now? Some of our ninjas and villagers is being hostage by the team **New Akatsuki**...", Tsunade is very curious what is that team and ask Shizune:"So what's the team again? New Akatsuki? What's that?", "New Akatsuki is a civilization of ninja bandits from different hidden villages, you know Lady Tsunade, when you are in coma, there's many unwanted happenings, the death of each Akatsuki member, and the reborn of this team...that's all and--", "Tell me Shizune, am I a bad leader? Do I lead this village to the bad paths of life? Do you know why I'm saying these things? Because of my Sannin friend, Jiraiya... Am I--",(Kakashi hear their conversation and began to talk)"Don't think of that! You know that Master Jiraiya sacrificed himself for the village! And all of ninja that died for this village is their free will!" Tsunade stopped and cried...She began to talk again..." Okay, as a leader, I will do all I can to protect all the things(Konoha), all the people(Jiraiya, Orochimaru) and all the objects in this world that I can protect..."

"Okay, I will wake now...but who is the hokage in charge and where is he or she?"(Tsunade)"He is...D-d-dan--z-zo...and he is on the Konoha elder's place" Shizune's scared voice..."WHAT!!!(I can't forgive them, I can't forgive them, I can't forgive them) Why did you not tell me!!!"Tsunade's yell..."I will try to become the greatest leader NOT DANZO!"...

* * *

_**A/N(added)**:** So do you enjoy the story? What's your idea? Oh, I almost forgot that Yuki, Connecta, Miss Valentine, copycat, Giyo, Valerie, Akatsuga and Lasor are OOC's...**_**_We'', wish you enjoy the story..._**

**Sneak peak: **

***this is not seasonal because the team New Akatsuki is forever antagonist in this story so expect that some of the NA stories is all about New Akatsuki**

***Next chapter: Elimination  
-about who will act as the hokage...Danzo or Tsunade? A interesting showdown...  
**


	2. The Chakraberst

"Twilight"

**A/N: My first fanfic...thank you for reading!!!  
**_**(Beta's note: Hello, I'm Requimen1997, reporting for duty! Apparently, Denver doesn't have enough experience to check his grammar and spelling [glares] so I have to do that part. Anyway, I kinda changed the concepts and introduction...)  
**_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**

**Season: Twilight Series  
Chapter 1: **The Chakraberst

Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi decided to meet for training. Kakashi had given them each two crystal gems, in which they will have an activity to improve chakra control. Sasuke's absence was a mystery; Sakura had fumed when she saw Naruto arrive. Kakashi, being the last to arrive, as usual, decided to begin training early.  
"This is how your test will be: the first one who could light up his or her crystal gem will be the 1st passer, the last will lose this round" Kakashi explained.  
"That's cake!" Naruto said proudly. "How will we lighten it up, Kakashi sensei?" Sakura asked, alerting the masked jonin.  
"You see those mirrors? You'll have to reflect the sunlight to each mirror until it's covered with light," Kakashi explained, pointing to the gems. "...using your chakra."  
Sakura stared. "Our chakra?"  
Kakashi nodded. "Focus your chakra to attract solar molecules."  
Sakura had a fuchsia shaded gem. It was oval, not to bright or vivid, but it was beautiful. Naruto's gem had a tint of orange around the bright yellow background, similar to the color of his hair.

"And...Start!"

Sakura focused her chakra effortlessly on the background.  
"Hey Kakashi-Sensei, why should we do this, is there anything related in our training by doing this thing?" Naruto asked.  
"Of course, but that will probably come later. Focus!"  
"I'm finished!" Sakura announced, raising her now lit gem. The color was reduced to almost dirtless white.  
"Hey wait I'm not done yet!" said Naruto. Naruto struggled to light his gem, and eventually he did.  
Not as good as Sakura's, though.  
"A while ago, Naruto asked me what was the relation of our training to ninja life. You only know that chakra can only be charged by combining three energy – mind, body and soul, right?" He paused waiting for a response.  
The genin nodded.  
"But, you can also charge chakra in natural energy." Kakashi straightened himself.  
"Cool!" Naruto jumped, punching the air. "Oh, I understand, that's why where in here in the forest near the falls..." Sakura made sure.

Dusk settled. An unusual occasion was preparing for its place.  
Most of the Konoha villagers, old or young, male or female, ninja or housewife, jonin or ninja academy student – they all felt the same. As though the world was about to collapse.  
There was a legend – an old one, about a mass of energy called "Chakrabeast".  
Many had thought it was a bijuu, wandering, without a jinchuuriki. It wasn't, the researchers confirmed. This had presumed to be created by a chuunin-jonin level shinobi, obviously skilled in genjutsu and ninjutsu. A Bloodline, perhaps, extinct, but otherwise it was already known by many.

--


	3. The first move

**Season: Twilight Series  
Chapter 2:** The first move

* * *

Dusk has settled nearby the village, and scattering in the whole place, as the Beast is gently coming near the village, many people sense the presence of the beast.

--

"Lady Tsunade, Lady Tsunade, I have to report you 'bout this thing. Many people are getting weaker because of the "Chakraberst". I think that it absorbs the vitality of a human being, also the chakras and energies "immediately report of Shizune. "This is the first time I hear about the Chakraberst and I know it's only foretold by older ones as a legend for young children, but it's true!" said Tsunade,

--

"Well, Chakraberst is a Chakra absorber beast monster, many had reported died because of absorbing the vitality of a human being" answered Shizune, "Well, a class-A mission faces our village…Shizune, call all the Rank Chuunin and Jonin ninjas, then assigned them to defeat the beast, we'll face it no matter what…" a very proud speech of Tsunade…

* * *

**A/N: Very short, right? I know and I'm also worried if this story will be removed...As my first story...I'm very lonely to see that this story will be removed so I will try to do my best on my next stories..Well' I think I only made a filler for Naruto... **

**Sneak Peak:  
*Next Chapter: The last stand  
-The final showdown of Naruto and the Chakraberst**


End file.
